Rum Chocolates
by Ace Frost
Summary: At Whammy's High School there is trackstar Mello with love problems,school consoler L,ex-boyfriend Matt,uncertain Near,perverted school dean Light,nurse Misa,strict teacher Takada,moral-filled teacher Mikami,and wise principal Watari.What could go wrong?
1. Scene 1: HURT

_disclaimer: i do not own Death Note, or any characters...if i did Mello would be forced to share his chocolate with me... R&R Please!! _

Scene 1: **HURT**

"What the hell is this?!" Miheal Kheel, also referred to as Mello, yelled as his boyfriend Mail Jeevas, also known simply as Matt, busily detangled himself from the small and oversized pyjama clad Nate River, usually recalled as Near. Mello's eyes burned with rage and immense anger, all along inside he knew this was happening, but he had been in denial. He wanted to trust Matt more then anything, more then how Matt loved his video games and cigarettes. More than how Miheal loved chocolate bars, and that was saying a lot.

"Mel…" Matt murmured in a soothing tone, "It's not what it looks like…" The redhead said as he got off of the albino known as Near. Mello's boyfriend walked towards Mello, stating all the words the blond wanted to hear and believe. But it was _over_…

Mello stomped out of the bedroom he shared with Matt in their high school dorm, "Stuff yo' arse in it, 'cause I don't wanna hear it!" He body shook with not only the anger he felt but the emotion of betrayal. _How could Matt cheat on me?_ The disgust of his actions, especially in the room they both _shared_. Matt's desperate hand grabbed onto Mello's forearm, the hold like iron shackles.

"Mello, just let me explain!" the redhead pulled the blond so that he was facing him.

"Don't give me that shit!" Miheal Kheel scream before whispering in a voice filled with hurt, all the anger used as a façade peeling off to reveal the raw underneath, "_Let me go_…Matt…" The emotion so distinct that Matt's hold loosened, and Mello took this opportunity to dash out, grabbing his jacket, before he completely broke down.

Leaving Mail Jeevas to stand there, staring at the hand that had held his lover there by his side.

--

Mello didn't know where he was going. All he knew was that he was there on the track. This was where he always was when something was troubling him, and in this case, _hurting_ him. The chocolate-lover was the school's track star, and was often found running laps and laps around the huge orange track after classes and in the morning before classes even began. He flung his jacket onto the grass as tears stung his eyes. On habit he took a hair tie from his pocket and tied up his shoulder length orange blond hair into a ponytail at the back of his head. Stretching quickly before taking off, he kept running and running as tears streamed down his face. Mello didn't even stop when the dark clouds rumbled and showered cold drops of hard rain. Even as he gasped for air he continued, pushing his lungs with no mercy._ Why, why, why??_ The more the young man tried to clear away his despair, the more thoughts and memories with Matt came back to slowly erode his heart.

"Stop." A voice came out from off the track and all at once Mello cooperated. His hurtful glance reached Lawliet, known as L, the school's psychologist consoler. His lanky arms were outstretched and Miheal all at once dove into them, sobbing loudly. "There, there, everything is okay now," L murmured softly into Mello's now tangled and down hair. L's voice was like silk, soothing and smooth to the blonde's ears. Even when it felt as if the whole world was against Mello, Lawliet was to be always on his side, comforting him to no end. When the dark void materialised in Miheal's heart and subconscious L was always the one to fill the wound and stitch it up while Matt had been too oblivious and busy to see or care to Mello's emotions.

"Let's get out of this storm before you catch a cold," L draped a neat coffee brown jacket over Kheel's shaking and shivering figure. The blond closed his eyes as the consoler gently lift him and brought him to the warm sweet scented office where him and L spent so many hours at.

Where Miheal called _home_ when all else abandoned him. His _sanctuary_…

--

**R&R!! ('o';)...**


	2. Scene 2: act of SEDUCTION

_disclaimer: i do not own Death Note...if I did Misa would've died of the first episode(no offense to Misa fans) and I hope no one takes offense to me Light...screwing up-ness? Warning: slight yaoi-ness XD due to me making Light some sort of sex fiend...uhm...enjoy and R&R!!_

Scene 2: act of SEDUCTION

"Are you feeling better now?" Lawliet softly asked Mello who was settled on the consoler's bed. Unfortunately for the blonde who was not on _good_ terms, and that was stretching the word, with Matt, they happened to share a room in the school dorm. The two had been dating, well until Mello had caught Matt in the act of cheating with the white haired Near.

"Mhm," Miheal, known as Mello, sniffed while nodding ever so slightly. He snuggled deeper into the messy sheets of L's bed, taking in L's scent as a sense of comfort. He grasped the sheets closer to his body as he held onto Lawliet's waist in a tight needing hug. The consoler softly stroked Miheal's silky hair that was in slight tangles, the older man's pale hands combed through the tangles gently and slowly.

L's arms had snaked around Mello's own waist, "Then I'm going to see Miss Amane for bandages. I'll be back soon so stay put." L detangled himself from the smaller man who whimpered and reached for him in reply.

"Why?"

"Mello…" Lawliet murmured as he pushed him gently back onto the bed, "Your feet are terribly blistered and bleeding. Don't worry, I'll be back, and you can stay here for the night." Miheal nodded as L exited the room. Not long after L left came a knock on the door.

"Lawliet?" the school dean, Light entered the room. All at once he spotted Mello in the consoler's bed. The dean grinned mischievously as he lowered himself beside the student. Light caressed the blonde's arm as he murmured gently into the other man's ear, "_Miheal Kheel_, what brings _you_ here...?" The tone sent shivers down Mello's spin as he squirmed slightly at the school dean's dangerous actions and tone.

"Uhm…" Mello whispered uncertainly, unsure whether to answer or run. But it was too late for the second option now.

"Aw," Light chuckled, "How _cute_." The older man laid a gentle kiss on the blonde's neck.

Mello tried to get away just as Light came on top of him, pinning him down as he laid slow soft kisses on his neck. "Ah…stop…" Mello whined as the kisses got lower. Light had Miheal's body between his legs and wrists in his hold. The figure of Mello quivered underneath the dean's. "Stop…" The buttons of the blonde's shirt unbuttoned smoothly but swiftly.

"Don't be like _that_," Light replied, licking from upper throat and slowly lower onto Mello's chest just as the door opened.

"Light-san, please get off of Mello. Your actions are rather inappropriate," Lawliet stated and then faced the student, "Mello, are you okay?"

"F-fine…" he murmured as he clutched where his shirt had been unbuttoned to reveal his upper chest. He kept his eyes averted downwards, as Light got off of him to seat himself beside the student with his arm around his bony shoulders.

"Oh, Lawliet, I was just kidding around with _Miheal_," Light winked at both L as his head lowered to Mello's ear, "_Right_…?" The student looked away, blushing furiously.

"Light-**san**" L emphasized 'san' with an annoyed glare at Light.

"Fine, fine!" Light raised his hands up in defeat before grinning lopsidedly at Mello, taking his chin in his large hand before licking his lips and smiling. "Come see me anytime, _Miheal_…"

Once the dean was gone, the raven haired man sighed and came to Mello's side, putting an arm around the young man's bony shoulders. "You sure you okay?" the consoler murmured as the blonde nodded, "Hmm…you're quite bony, you should really eat more."

"Yeah, yeah," Mello muttered as Lawliet carefully bandaged his feet. As L finished bandaging his damaged feet another knock came upon the door. "Who could it be now?"

"You mean who could it be at _this_ hour…" L went to get the door after glancing at the clock that read '12:53'. The raven haired man opened the door a crack and the visitor rather quietly talked to the consoler. Mello froze, no matter how quiet the voice spoke Mello could recognize it anywhere. It was _Matt_. L spoke up gently, "its Matt, he wants to talk to you…"

Mello laid in the wide bed for a few seconds more before flinging the sheets off of his body and getting up shakily due to bandaged but sore feet. He walked past L, who patted his head, and walked further down the hall with Matt following. After a few feet or so he whipped around to face Matt. "What d'_you_ want and how did you even know I was there?" His arms were crossed on top of his chest in a ticked off stance.

"You're _always_ there when you're upset," Matt muttered in a voice tinted with jealousy, "And I wanted to talk to you, Mel-"

"_Mello_, if you please. I don't want someone like _you_ calling me that."

With a sigh Matt began again despite Mello's interruption, "Mel-…_Mello_, I just wanted to say I'm sorry…and to ask if you could ever forgive me…"

Anger flared as Miheal's short temper burst. "What gives you permission to say _that_?! After I saw you…you _cheating_ on me with that…that _Near_!" tears stung Mello's eyes as he raised his arm to wipe his threatening eyes, "_WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO ASK FOR FORGIVENESS AFTER THAT_?!" Kheel brushed past his now ex-boyfriend and headed back to L's room and into the consoler's knowing and waiting arms where he sobbed and held the older man tightly, grasping onto all the endless offered comfort from Lawliet with all his might.

And yet again Matt was left there. Standing there doing nothing for a moment before ripping the goggles from on top of his red hair covered head, and then flinging the goggles with all his might onto the smooth hard floor. It landed with a dull _thunk_ as Matt cussed and slowly with his back against the wall, slipped downwards. His head between his legs.

**_R&R!! Please... ('o')_**


	3. Scene 3: RIVALS

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note. R&R

Scene 3: RIVALS

So technically Mello and Matt are not together anymore, and it doesn't help that the one Matt has been cheating on Mello with was Near, in short, _in other words_, Mello's ultimate enemy on this face of earth. But, where did this…this rather _childish_ rivalry start? Well, it started at Whammy's Elementary branch of Whammy's school K-12. And more specifically on a certain Monday morning in the depths of spring where Near had just transferred to.

So as usual, like any other grade four classrooms with their teacher absent would be, it was noisy. But any elementary classroom would be lacking without its _usual_ class troublemakers, wouldn't it? But…unlike any other classroom there was not only Matt, but _Mello_ as well. And that, concurred and backed up with any teacher's agreement, was a rather…_nasty_ combination. Like vinegar and baking soda, a very explosive combo. Except vinegar and baking soda don't get along as well as the two do. But nevertheless, very, _very_ nasty.

Mello was known as the ring leader of all ruckuses, the ring leader of all mischief going on. He knew everything and anything going about the classroom _and_ playground. And even as a younger first grader he had every student below grade one and _above _grade one making way for him. Maybe it was an aura he gave off, y'know the air of ultimate and immense power? There wasn't a crush on someone going on without Mello knowing. He was the king of the school, and the bearer of all dirt on other students (and in some cases, teachers). He was that powerful in the school status quo. And you don't want to be on his _bad_ side, that'd mean instant death and black mail flying 'round the school before you can say 'what?'.

On this particular day Mello just happened to be standing on the teacher's desk half nude yelling out some rather…_colourful_ words. And to everyone who simply adores him, or despises him, or both, I am sorry to say to your disappointment/relief that the nudeness was…err…upper. Simply put his chest was bare. Well, while Mello was munching on one of his many chocolate bars, creating another scandal Matt was busy playing games. So everything was the usual. Or as usual as it gets in this classroom.

Well suddenly the door swings open and Mello with lightning speed jumps off the desk like a perfect athlete he is and slips into his desk quickly, looking as if he had been there all the while. When the teacher finally gets his class under control, excluding occasional whispers and cat calls, they could finally discuss the matter of the new student, Near.

"Who's the hot stuff?" nine year old Matt hoots, going through a sex-crazed phase…or maybe that's just part of his attitude…? Nevertheless the albino looks down at his feet uncertainly as the teacher chucks a chalkboard eraser at the redhead, lecturing him about unnecessary and _inappropriate_ comments.

"This is Near, who will be joining our classroom from this day forth," the teacher explains while smiling with his lips and glaring at his students with his sharp eyes. He continues on about how e_veryone_, in this case glaring especially hard at Matt and Mello, should heartily welcome Near and be nice to him. After the long and profoundly boring, but finally he finishes and directs the albino to sit in the only empty seat of the room. The back, in other words, where the spawn of Satan himself sits with his Romeo sex fiend of an accomplice sits. Simply put, the only empty seat is beside the one and only _Mello_ and his partner/friend _Matt_. The teacher frowns at where the seat is located, but decides to brush it off and continue on with class. _I mean, heck, what's the worse that can happen?_

Near sits timidly, nodding at Mello and Matt uncomfortably and nervously. Mello _hmphs_ and ignores the smaller boy while Matt grins like a perverted old man. It wasn't even five minutes after the teacher had brought him in and sat him down when a problem occurred. Near let out a loud yelp and the teacher immediately turns around and flips a chalk board eraser at Matt. It must've been reflex and excellent intuition. But this scene before him was _weird_, no beyond weird. It seemed that Matt was _harassing_ Near…in an awkward physical way…sexual harassment! The teacher's blood ran cold, but then began to boil. You could practically see the steam coming out of his ears, but these were grade _fours_ he was dealing with, so he was trying to suppress his immense angers. But something set it off, and unfortunately it was _like usual_.

"Oh come on," Matt's red head cooed, "Don't be like _that_…"

That's when the teacher snapped.

"_JEEEVVVAAASSSS…_" It was as if there was a demon lurking behind the teacher and even the oblivious to other people's anger Matt was frightened by the roar the teacher let out. Quickly like a frightened rabbit being chased the panicked redhead jumped up and made a mad dash out into the hall. The teacher was burning hot on his tail, yelling for the sinner to come to a stop so he could kill…err…_punish_ him. Now, _that_, you don't see everyday, leaves the whole classroom dumbfounded and silent.

But one person is not flabbergasted, and that is the one and only Mello. He, too, was angry about something that was pretty much about the same situation the teacher was angered with, but slightly different. And quietly seething to Near he growls with his roaring inner beast, "_Don't you dare think you'll ever get him…'cause you won't…_" Near stares at the blonde, confused, but Mello stalks out of the room with his head high and chest puffed outwards, munching on his chocolate heatedly. He bites down on a chunk hard only to not only break off the piece of chocolate, but to bite down on his tongue as well. He can taste the blood mixed with the sweet taste of his foiled chocolate. Silently he curses and fumes to himself.

For Mello had feelings for Matt even back then.

As Matt was, like always, oblivious.

And so that was the start of the rivalry between the albino and blonde known as Near and Mello. Nate and Miheal.

--

Ace: Will update if I recieve reviews. Creative criticism is welcomed, as do suggestions(i will heartily debate on them), or just reviews about what you like or don't like. Just no flaming, please.


End file.
